User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Danganronpa: How to get away with Murder
Yeah after a particularly obvious string of trials in an otherwise excellent game (so far), I thought I'd make a guide and maybe pull up some examples of previous games. Like the title says, this is a guide on how to fool people into believing you are not the killer I'm going to add to this over time Part 1: Basic rules 1) No witnesses. This goes without saying honestly. If someone witnessed the deed, "take care" of them. Examples: - Hawiian's 2nd game's first trial: Venera flat out ignores the two people standing right next to her victim, and shoots them point blank - 3D chess's second trial: Dina decides to murder everyone by throwing poison gas into the room. This fails to kill everyone as two people weren't even in the room, and 5 people were wearing masks. (This game did have the unique rule of infinite murders being allowed, but still...) 2) Make sure people didn't see you go where the victim died. Not only does this make you suspicious, but it reduces how long the corpse could have been dead for. Examples: - Hawiian's 3rd DR, the first trial. Everyone realized that since no one could possibly have gone past Crysha and killed Rose without being seen... except Rose herself 3) Make sure other people don't have alibis. You could make a completely untracable murder, only to find out everyone else was having lunch together. Examples: - Ghosty's DR's first trial: Everyone was sleeping in the same room as their roommate. Including the murderer, who killed his roommate. - Possibly the only reason Moo was voted in my game's first trial: Out of the 8 suspects, two were eating dinner together, one was heard and seen playing a trumpet, two were exploring together, one had a FA that made it impossible for her to exit, one was locked in their room and discovered as such during an headcount, and then there was one... 4) Make sure you have ALL THE INFORMATION from the host. A TON of terrible things can happen if the host forgot to tell you something. Just see the examples... Examples: - (TBA) ---- And now we move onto the more subjective stuff... 5) Don't use your Ultimate's ability to kill someone. This is a common thing done, and really screws people over when someone realizes who's the best suspect. Examples (a lot): - Rocket's first game's first trial : Hawiian becomes suspicious when she realizes that only the Ultimate Chemist would know that they didn't need to use an entire container of lye to kill someone. (or even know how to get lye) - Ghosty's unfair game's first trial: Evan turns invisible to sneak past people and stab Chiali in front of them. Hmmm, who could possibly have the ability to do that? - Really dumb example in Salem's first DR's first trial: Blobble the hat strangles a person. This is obviously the work of the hat. -My game's second trial, where everyone realizes that only the Ultimate Ninja or the Ultimate Thief would be capable of entering a certain room without detection. - In 3D chess's first trial. Kyra and Vicary are the only suspects because only they were capable of staying concious in a gassed room. 6) NEVER let it be "Me vs Them" unless you ABSOLUTELY MUST. To clarify, don't make it clear that either you or someone else must be the killer, because 50/50 votes will generally be stacked against you. Examples: - My second trial again. Karp accuses Rasen of being the killer, backing up his claim with "only the Ultimate Ninja could be so sneaky". This makes Rasen focus on Karp, and as an added bonus, realize that the Ultimate Thief might also have such an ability. - In 3D chess, Kyra and Vicary are the only suspects, and eventually Kyra is voted. This is a weak example though, as it was inevitable given the circumstances. 7) . Category:Blog posts